Wraith Busters
by ScribblingHamster
Summary: Alternate Universe, the creation of a special force


Wraith Busters

Alternate universe, with Atlantis cut off from earth. How a special force is formed.

Disclaimers

I do not own the show, storylines or any characters mentioned. It is not my intention to make a profit from this tale. If I did own Stargate the finest show this side of the galaxy would still be running

Warnings

Slight shepp whump as standard. this is an alternate universe so the characters may not be true representations to the orignals

XXXXXX

Chapter 1

My name is John Sheppard… "Rodney are you sure that this thing is recording and do I really need to do this I have got better things to be doing like training or planning the next sortie". Whilst adjusting the webcam Rodney replied "this is important Sheppard we need to have a visual record of events should we ever regain contact with earth, besides don't you want to be a part of history"

Sheppard was seriously starting to regret ever agreeing to take part in Rodney's scheme. But the scientist was right It probably a good idea to have a record for posterity if nothing else. Sheppard was quickly becoming bored and frustrated " fine where do you want me to start" he huffed trying to move in his chair to a more comfortable position. " The beginnings usually good" Rodney sniped back. Sheppard had enough experience to know that now was not a good time to wind up the scientist. Instead taking a deep breath looking to the camera he began.

My name is Sheppard, John Sheppard Military leader of Atlantis base charged with leading the military and protecting the civilian population here in the Pegasus Galaxy. My rank is officially Major of the United States Air Force. Unofficially Full Coronel. As there has been no contact with Earth we have done our own promoting. I expect it will be a while before it becomes confirmed. That is if the Air Force wants to promote me. After everything that has happened I strongly doubt it.

We have been here in Atlantis for close to six years. There has been no contact with earth since the expedition first arrived in the Pegasus galaxy, we have never had enough power for that luxury. So the beginning … first year in Atlantis was hard, the remaining ZPM was close to depletion. The entire expedition was limited to living in the central command tower despite there being a whole city there was no power to support more than a few systems. Rodney and Zelenka with a team of scientists managed to adapt a couple of naquadah generators to provide the extra power to make living tolerable. It isn't until you learn to live without basic sanitisation, hygiene and food you begin to realise its importance. The generators did provide enough power for limited gate travel, and access to the ancient database to cherry pick the prime locations where ZPMs may be found.

Over time we established trade relations with a few cultures like the Athosians and the Setedans. We also made a few enemy's the biggest threat being the Wraith. When the Athosians were about to be selected for the next wraith culling we set several teams to assist with the evacuation of the Athosians. The planet on which Atlantis floated had a habitable land mass not far away. It could be reached with the space ships or puddle jumpers as I like to call them. These Puddle Jumpers were by far the most coolest thing that we have found in Atlantis. Anyway the wraith had taken several of the Athosians Teyla the leader was among them. I found myself duty bound to go on a rescue mission, little did I know I was waking up the biggest pain in our collective asses up. So that mission was a mixed blessing, we gained the support of the Athosians people who decided it was of mutual benefit to join forces, Teyla left her people and came to live on Atlantis. The down side was the Wraith, having been woken up too early from there nap like any body they were hungry. Only their choice of food is by no means ethical, they feed on us humans.

What can I say about the Wraith, well they are blood suckers, they have no names, on the odd occasion when we managed to capture one alive for interrogation I ended up giving them a name, the last one I named, Bill self destructed in our brig rather than tell us anything. I took us weeks to clear up the mess he left. The Wraith loved nothing more than culling entire civilizations, Ronan a Setedan who also joined up with us against the Wraith was the last person of his civilization. We tried where possible to help the victims of culling's but sometimes it was not enough, either we didn't have the resources or the fire power …..

"Colonel Sheppard to the command centre, Colonel Sheppard to the command centre stat" .

Dam "what the hells going on Rodney" said Sheppard as he turned away from the camera. "how should I know I may be a genius Sheppard but I'm not a news station". Sheppard sighed and went to tap his ear wig. "Colonel Sheppard here what's the problem". Chucks voice drifted over the com line " we have a bogey incoming on PX-3482, eta 30 minuets" "Right call up the Wraith Busters and have them meet me in the hanger bay, Sheppard out".

Slowly Sheppard got up and started limping towards the door "hay what about the video you were just starting to get to the good bit" Rodney moaned. Sheppard turned and glared at the scientist "what would you prefer, death and destruction of an innocent race or a good home movie" with that Sheppard turned took off at a swift gimp down the corridor.

Several hours later…

Sheppard limped back to his room. This mission had been a success, the squadron had managed to destroy a hive and damage a second, having escaped Carson's medical check all he now wanted to do was to find food, a hot shower and sleep. He didn't like to admit it but he was exhausted, the Wraith attacks were becoming more frequent these last weeks. Sheppard liked to think it was retaliation and it was a good sign that they were hurting the Wraith. Sheppard was just about to take his leg brace off and go for a shower when his com chirruped in his ear 'Rodney to Sheppard can you come to my lab'. tapping his com "what is it Rodney it better be important" "it is Sheppard or have you forgotten we were in the middle of recording history" Sheppard rolled his eyes "cant this wait Rodney, I've been flying for four hours and I want a shower" "the shower can wait cant it".

Sheppard knew he wouldn't shut the scientist up until he had finished the video log. Rodney had been compiling recording of the expedition for the last month. Sheppard had managed this long to put the scientist off but no more. Strapping his brace back up he responded " I will be there in 10 minutes Sheppard out" Tapping the com off before the scientist had a chance to say anything else. Looks like his shower would have to wait.

Within ten minutes Sheppard was entering Rodney's lab. You could tell it was Rodney's lab, miles down the corridor as his cantankerous voice could be heard chiding his minions as he like to call them, Sheppard did often feel sorry for the scientists that found themselves under Rodney's command. The man was a genius and liked to remind everyone of that fact several times a day.

Carefully lowering himself onto a waiting chair Sheppard turned as Rodney appeared with the video camera. While Rodney connected and adjusted the camera As Sheppard tried to compose his thoughts he wondered if anyone back on earth would actually watch this stuff, it sure would make a great science fiction TV program.

"are we ready yet Rodney I do have things to do that don't involve sitting here watching you mess around". Rodney didn't look amused but Sheppard didn't care "fine fine your ready to go" Rodney huffed

"right where was I..."turning to the camera Sheppard began

As we were cut of from earth we only had the ammo that we had brought with us. However after a time it was clear that it would not be enough. Especially as we were now fighting a war with the race and were trying to protect half the Pegasus galaxy from there attacks. Teyla people knew a form of martial arts using Bantos Stick, and she offered to teach the basics. So it was made compulsory for everyone in the expedition to learn at least some combat tactics should they ever run out of ammo and need to defend themselves. The main problem was the lack of ammo. Trying to find the right metal equivalent in the Pegasus was a challenge.

It wasn't until the Athosians introduced us to the Bovii that were found a solution. The Bovii were a mining civilisation that had surplus alloys that would be perfect for making into ammunition. Trade links were swiftly set up and we managed to get the alloy for a good price, it was a fair deal, protection and a work force at harvest time in exchange for metal.

Rodney and his team of scientists lost no time in melting down the metal and starting making ammunitions. Very shortly we had restocked out dwindling supplies. The metal gave Rodney an idea and he hid himself away with Zelenka in the jumper bay. A month later I was summoned to the jumper bay. Ill never forget the sight that greeted me. The team of scientists had built a fighter jet from scratch using a combination of Ancient, Earth and Wraith based tech. The plane was a beauty, oh how I miss her….

Anyway we took the jet to an abandoned planet for testing. The scientists had run every test imaginable short of getting in the cock pit and flying the jet. Half of the expedition had been allowed to come to the planet to watch the test flight. Of course I bagseyed the first flight. Lourne my second in command was seriously jealous.

The plane I nick named the Wraith Huntress was a dream to fly. The ancient tech meant that only a handful of people with the gene or gene therapy could fly the jet so I felt privileged to take the Wraith Huntress up on her maiden voyage. The test flight was going well, I was putting the plane through her passes and the scientists were collecting the data. Towards the end of the flight is something to this day I still cannot completely remember. I can recollect the turbulence as I nudged the plane into a nose dive to test the g forces, then the power went out the oxygen supply along with it. I couldn't pull the nose up and I think I blacked out. From what Rodney and the onlookers have told me they witnessed my failed attempts to get the nose up. The plane then started tumbling and slammed into the dirt and quite a speed. Carson and his team of doctors were on the scene immediately all thinking I was dead and I was rushed back to Atlantis in a near death state.

Carson said that it took two weeks for me to regain consciousness. He also told me about my injuries… severe concussion and fractured skull, several broken ribs and then he told me about my left leg…. It had been crushed under the cock pit just above the knee causing massive nerve damage and most of the bones breaking. Carson had said that if we had been in contact with earth I may have regained the use of my leg. With therapy I have managed to re learn to walk but im still unable to support much weight on my left leg. Rodney guilt ridden over the accident set to work on developing a leg brace that allow me to regain some independence. To this day the leg still pains me but it is something that I have become accustomed to. It is an example of the ethos here on Atlantis, nothing ever stays broken, it is repaired and we carry on, never giving up.

Had we been in contact with earth and had Carson sent me back for physical therapy in under no doubt that the US Air Force would have not allowed me to remain military commander of Atlantis. The argument would be, what use could a cripple be to a base that is in the middle of a war zone. My answer is there are a lot of uses for a cripple. Ok I couldn't run very far so that made me a liability on missions. The answer was simple. Or more to the point Rodney made it simple. Rodney vowed never again to make planes and was about to shut the whole program down

"Hey Sheppard is this a sob story or what" Rodney interrupted, Sheppard gave Rodney his patented glare that usually shut the scientist up " I can quite easily go and you can tell the story "Rodney looked sheepish. Turning back to the camera Sheppard continued

…me and Rodney made a deal worked through the guilt and in doing so we came up with a second test plane. It was discovered that the first test plane the Wraith Huntress did not work because and incompatibility between the Waith cloaking system and the Earth power system of all things. So after some modifications the Wraith Hunter was born. Again it was taken to the same planet for testing. The whole base was against the idea of letting me fly the test plane again especially after what had happen previously. I wouldn't take no for an answer, I had got Rodney as part of our deal to specially adapted the plane to make it easier for a cripple to get into and fly.

This time around the Wraith Hunter had worked and when I brought the plane down in a smooth and controlled landing there was a large collective sigh of relief by the whole scientist team that had turned out to watch.

The rest they say is history the Wraith Busters were born, Atlantis prime fighting and recon squadron. As I said before nothing is ever broken on Atlantis, I may have been un able to take part in regular missions due to my leg, I had however found a new purpose as the lead plane in the new squadron.

A team of 9 were hand chosen for the squadron, due to there previous flying experience and level of compatability with Ancient tech. Rodney worked flat out for months building testing and perfecting the squadron. So many things had to be worked out and obstacles overcome. Fuel had to be created from a substance similar to naquadah that was found being mined by one of our trading partners. Weapons … that was a fun game. Part of Atlantis had to be turned into a munitions factory and there were frequent accidents. Eventually enough high yield warheads were created. And that is pretty much what has happened in the last five years here on Atlantis. Missions are often sucessful with many Wraith hives having been taken out thanks to our squadron and many lives being saved. Thinking about it has been amazing the journey that this expedition has undertaken, going from a city with no power or resources to being the main thorn in the side for the wraith and being the Pegasus protectors. That was one of the names for the squadron, the Pegasus Protectors amongst other names but it was voted that the squadron should be called the Wraith Busters.

"Rodney… Rodney!" Sheppard could see that something on his tablet laptop had distracted him at some point while Shepard was making the recording. "huh.. what" Rodney mumbled looking up. "Can I go now I've finished with this stupid log thing" "oh ye right let me just turn it off" said Rodney obviously still distracted. Sheppard got up stiffly and started quietly limping out of the room hoping to be out of the lab and out of ear shot before the scientist had realised he had escaped. Quietly Sheppard limped down the corridor heading for his room, and more importantly his bed.

**Many thanks for reading this, this is my first Fanfiction so I hope that you have enjoyed it. Please Please review and any surgestions adivce or critisisms are much appreciated. There may be a second chapter that I hope to have up soon.**


End file.
